To have Hope
by Kinky-bootz88
Summary: Blair finds a way to deal with Chuck being shot


A/N: Hey, if any of you read my fic I am sorry I haven't posted. My Brother got married in Cyrus last week so I was out there and had loads of things to do in the lead up to going. This started out as a one-shot but it's now a two parter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

To believe in hope

Blair sat in the hospital waiting room picking her polystyrene cup apart. She had been there for nearly five hours and nobody had told her anything except that Chuck was in a coma and he was in a critical condition and she wasn't allowed to see him yet. As much as she tried not to think about it she kept imaging him and Jenny together and it was killing her. Serena, Nate and Dan were all sitting in the four chairs beside her. They had all flew into Prague this morning. The hospital rang Nate yesterday to tell him that Chuck had been admitted and that he should come out. She knew she should ask what was going on between them but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She had barely spoken since they had gotten there, Nate and Serena gave up trying to get her to talk about three hours ago. She pulled another part of the cup off and dropped it inside. Nate got up and walked to the window and stared out it. He sighed.

"I don't understand why they would shoot him. He would have surely offered them money, it's not like there would be any issue there."

Dan stared at the floor, "people do bad things Nate, there is no reason for it."

"You would know," Nate muttered

"That's enough you two. Bickering and fighting won't solve anything." Serena sighed eyeing Blair, who was simply staring at the cup and ignoring everything else that was going on around her.

After a minute Nate got up and walked over to the window. He stared out of the leaned on windowsill "but why would they shoot him? He obviously tried to fight them. What an idiot."

"We won't really know what is going to happen until Chuck wakes up and tells us so we should stop trying to guess," Serena interjected

Blair sat silently. She was hearing what everyone was saying but somehow it just wasn't registering with her. She kept imaging how different things would have been if Dorota hadn't of had her baby. If the baby had of waited one more day, she would have made it to the top of The Empire State Building on time. Chuck would have probably handed her flowers and told her he loved her. They would have kissed and made up, said the time that spent apart was stupid and it would never happen again. One life coming into the world may mean another leaving.

Blair stood up and walked towards the door. Serena, Nate and Dan all stopped talking and looked at her. Serena got up and grabbed her arm, "Blair where are you going?"

"I just need some air, I will be right back."

Serena thought for a moment before letting go. She handed Blair her cardigan and smiled weakly. Blair tried to return the expression but she wasn't sure how to smile anymore. She slid her arms into the cardigan and walked out the door. She made her way down the long corridor and passed the nursing station. A young nurse looked at her for a second before speaking, "excuse me, are you with Mr Bass?"

Blair stopped and turned towards her, maybe she was naive but she didn't expect her English to be that good. She nodded her head. The nurse got up and walked to the front of the desk. She was holding a brown envelope. She put her hand on Blair's arm, "the police came in about ten minutes ago. They found the guy who shot him and managed to regain what they stole from him. I put it in the envelope with the rest of his things. I have seen a lot of worried friends and girlfriends in here to know the difference. I want you to know the surgeon is one of the best in the world so your boyfriend is in good hands. I think you should take a look inside."

Blair took the envelope out of her hand. She was going to correct her but she couldn't find the words. Should she tell her that he wasn't her boyfriend because he slept with a sixteen year old? Or should she say she didn't know what he was anymore? She simply said thanks and began walking towards the door. The door opened and Blair kept walking, she wasn't sure where she was going back her legs clearly didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.

Blair found some garden and sat down on the wooden bench in the middle of it. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her. She didn't know if it was the tiredness from the jetlag or if Prague was really as cold as she felt but she wished she had Chuck to keep her warm now.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. She set them in a row, his wallet, a set of keys, a black velvet box and his mobile phone. She opened his wallet, it had been emptied of money and the cards had been taken. There was a photo of Blair in one side of it. She never knew he carried a photo of her in his wallet. It was a photo he took one morning just after she had woken up, she had no make-up on and her hair was a mess but he said she had never been more beautiful. There was also a note tucked in behind the photo. She pulled out the piece of paper that looked like it had been read a hundred times. She opened it and immediately knew what it was. She had written him a note one morning she had snuck out early, saying "I'll be back later. I love you B x". She couldn't believe he had kept that. She ran her fingers over the letters before folding it back up and placing it where she had found it. It was such a silly little note; she assumed he had thrown it out.

She folded the note up and set it down with the keys on top of it. Her hand hovered over the black box before she decided to lift Chuck's phone. She scrolled through the menu and read the messages, most of them where from her. He kept all the stupid little ones she had sent him at night. Little ones that simply said how much she missed him, and that she wished he was with her. The last person he had called was her, she looked at the time and realised she hadn't answered. He had rang her earlier that night, before he had been shot. She turned the phone off and threw it into the envelope. She put his wallet and his key's back in.

She opened the little black box and her breath caught in her chest. An elegant silver ring, with one diamond held in an intricate sliver web stood in the middle of two black velvet cushions. She couldn't believe he was going to ask her to marry him. She lifted the delicate ring and held it between two of her fingers. She wondered what she would have said, if she would have said yes or not. Then she realised she would have said yes. All she would needed was to look into Chuck's eyes and hear him say "I love you" and her heart would have melted. Blair looked up as a girl in her late twenties sat down beside her. Blair admired her shoes,

The girl smiled at her, "That's a pretty ring. Hope you said yes."

Blair looked up at the girl, she knew she had spoken to her but the words hadn't registered, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was miles away."

"That's ok, I was wondering if you said yes."

"He didn't ask, I was too late," Blair said sadly, "Dorota my maid went into labour so I was late to the Empire State Building and he thought I didn't love him so he slept with little J and I was meant to go on holiday with Serena but Nate rang and said something had happened, he had been shot. They are all waiting for him to wake up but he is going to die right?"

"I'm a tourist, not a doctor, I can't answer that for you, but I can tell you he is in the best place possible."

The word tourist made Blair looked up, she realised the girl was speaking in an American accent, she then remembered they were in Prague, not New York. Blair took a better look at the person beside her, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and the perfect tanned legs that seemed to go on forever. She was Serena in a different country. Blair then realised how crap she must look sitting beside her, but she didn't care.

"I take it you had a relationship with the man who has been shot."

Blair nodded her head, "we split up about a week ago."

"You split up? What's with the ring then?"

"The nurse said the ring was found with the man who shot him. He hates commitment, it is so not him. He must have been stoned when he bought this," Blair laughed bitterly, "I might never know why he bought this."

"You can't think like, positive thinking is a powerful thing. Plus the doctors know what they are doing."

Blair looked up at the girl and tried not to cry. Chuck had hurt her in so many ways but she would happily take all that pain again if it meant she was ok. He had to be ok because she didn't know how to be ok without him. The girl smiled sadly, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't really know?" Blair shrugged, "he hurt me but I kept going back. That has to mean something right?"

"I don't think love had any explanations. I can't tell you what your love means but you are still here."

"I always hoped he would change. I guess I am being naive to think I can be the one to change him."

The girl laughed quietly, "every girl wants to be the one to tame the bad boy, it makes them feel better than the rest. I have seen it happen a few times before, but I have seen a lot of girls get their heart broken trying to be the right girl."

"How do you know when enough is enough?"

"That's for you to decide. I guess as cheesy as this sounds it is a battle between head and heart, but I don't think you'd still be here if you weren't in love with the guy." The girl shrugged staring straight in front of her at two children playing, "they only time you know the right answer is when you are that age."

"I love him."

The girl looked at Blair and smiled, "then why are you still here?"

Blair stood up and put the ring and Chuck's belonging in her pocket. Blair's phone bleeped as she picked it up. A message from Serena flashed across her screen _"please come back, Chuck will be ok he always is x"_

"Thank you," Blair smiled, "is there any way I can repay you?"

"Why don't you bring him to meet me when he is better, I come here every Monday night."

Blair smiled "I will, my name is Blair by the way"

"I'm Hope."

Blair thanked Hope once again and put her phone in her pocket, tightening her coat around her. She exchanged her goodbyes with Hope and made her way back to the hospital. She realised all she needed was some hope.


End file.
